The Gods discover Fanfiction
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE GODS HAVE FOUND FANFICTION!


Well, might as well put a one shot on PJ Fanficia to see what happens. Oh, and one might want to check this out if they read my current main story, Mysterious Power (Rated M naruto fic)

_The great chambers of Olympus_

The mighty Olympians, the twelve most powerful gods in the world...in theory. After all, two of the six elder gods, Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth and Hades, god of the Underworld, lack a prescience here, and could probably easily kick the butts of the younger gods present on the council. However, it was rare to see them all gathered in one place, and not trying to kill one another.

Well, kill as much as one could an immortal, perhaps maim or just really bruise.

Anyways, there had been a report of a danger to the gods, worse than even Kronos, and thus they had all been gathered, aside for Hades.

Frankly, they just found the guy creepy.

At the front of the room sat the ivory throne of the might Zeus, the fearsome god of Thunder. However, he was unofficially known as the god of Perverts and Adultery, for his rather, frequent siring of demigods and other gods.

In fact, a few gods actually kept track, carefully of course. Hate to be found out by the big guy in charge with the bolt, no? Anyway, they had found that without an oath that he, partially listened to, he generally sired a Half Blood about once every 5 years.

In comparison, his brother, Posiedon, who sat beside him on his fishing chair like throne, only sired a kid about every 10 years, and that was really pushed in average because of a surge in demigods of his lineage around the 1400's.

He actually was rather clean recently, since 1900, only 3 kids of his were sired, one of them breaking the same oath as Zeus.

Finally, Hades, who wasn't here, and was the only brother to actually listen to the oath (Though he had kids in play, via forethought, some paternal care and the power of Vegas), and only had a kid on average about every 20 years.

Else wise gathered here was Zeus's sister wife, Hera, his and Poseidon's sister Demeter, the love goddess Aphrodite, and several of Zeus's children, the legitimate children from his current, and past, marriages Athena, Ares and Hephaestus, and the illegitimate Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Dionysus.

"Hermes, what is it you have found that is so urgent" Zeus spoke deeply. The messenger god, grabbing a staff entwined with two entwined snakes, as the top of the throne room, a empty expanse gazing up into the heavens, faded away into an image of a website.

It was apparently called, Fanfiction dot Net, and it had a overlying blue and white color scheme, with several categories, Anime, Cartoons, Books, Movies, and so on.

"Hermes, what is that?" Poseidon asked cautiously. The messenger god gulped nervously.

"Well, as you know, as the god of Communications, it is part of my duty to monitor what goes on the web. For instance, I alter reports that may depict things like monsters to the mortals..."

"Blah blah, your really important job, now get to whatever is such a danger then" Ares huffed. Hermes shook his head.

"Really, no one ever looks beyond the messenger of the gods thing, anyway" using his staff, he made a mouse icon appear and moved it over the books category and clicked, changing the screen to show multiple book titles, to which he clicked the button that said, Sort by Popularity, and the names rearranged, enticing a few grins from the gods.

"Hey, my daughter's book series is really popular" Apollo commented at the Harry Potter section, far on top.

"And look, little Stephenies Twilight is second" Aphrodite grinned...before looking below Lord of the Rings at the next most popular series.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (14,473)

It was deathly quite on Olympus

_Meanwhile in the Underworld_

Hades suddenly felt like someone was stealing his...could he say thunder? Fire, maybe? Yeah, someone was stealing his fire.

"Honey, I suddenly feel like torturing Tantalus a bit, be free to have the Ambrosia without me!"

_Back on Olympus_

"THAT INGRATE! HE DARES TO MOCK US BY PUTTING HIS NAME, BEFORE US! AND HE HAS PUT OUR ENTIRE WORLD AT RISK, HE IS GETTING IT NOW...!" Zeus rang out furiously, before Athena shook his head.

"Father, the boy doesn't have the time, patience or skills to write a book series, and I haven't sensed him give any information to anyone else" After all, what didn't the Goddess of Wisdom know?

Poseidon, while tempted to blast his rival for that remark, knew that doing that would put his son in danger, so he withheld.

"Also, I've monitored his internet usage, and he hasn't even been near this site. Thus, he is not to blame for what has happened here" Hermes informed. Zeus sighed.

"Okay then, then who is?"

"I have my minions looking into it right now" Apollo sighed.

"Really, why don't I get minions; Dionysus has satyrs, Hades has zombies, even sis has her hunters..."

"Okay then, then dare I ask, how much does this reveal of us?" Hermes shook his head

"Trust me, while it is based on us, what's here is very, very, fictional" he entered the section, and approached a few drop able bars, with several names on them. Percy J, Zeus, Chiron, ect ect.

"How fictional?" Poseidon asked, for he was getting a bad feeling about this. Hermes gulped

"Well, aside for a bunch of wannabes turning themselves into Demigods, which make up a large majority of the person with the most fics on him amongst us gods...Apollo..."

"YES! APOLLO FOR THE WIN, WAIT, HAIKU..."

"With 269" that dropped his happiness, and thankfully his poetry.

"Wait, that's a small fraction? And he's the most popular?" Athena surmised. Hermes nodded.

"True, but at least, his section is somewhat normal...now for the next popular, Artemis" said huntress paled.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this" Hermes oddly began to back away, while using his caduceus to protect, certain parts of his body.

"Well, most of the fics involve you, having...well, children"

"WHAT!, WHO DARES TO WRITE OF ME DOING SUCH THINGS!..."

"Well, lets see, a guy named Xed Alpha, some dude named RWBRayan, few X overs written by a KrspaceT..."

"THEY WILL DIE, ALL OF THEM..." Artemis's fury was interrupted by a giggling Aphrodite.

"Oh, I should have thought of that" she was eying a fic with the summary PercyXArtemis. Apollo suddenly got a murderous look.

"APOLLO!" Poseidon yelled, he lost a son last time Apollo had that look, and frankly it probably came with a curse, seeing as every kid he had since Orion sucked at Archery, and it didn't get any better once Hermes's Caduceus began to twitch, before a fight with Artemis attempting to maim Aphrodite and Apollo and Poseidon brawling against one another.

"Hades, a virus" stupid mortal websites...and of course it began clicking at random, hitting various, disturbing fic genres.

Poseidon X Athena, Athena found herself in the great fight

Ares X Percy, same thing

Hera child, Hera began swearing and Zeus started chucking lightning bolts at the screen

"Um, I have a, thing to finish" Hephaestus got away from his, beloved, families little cat fight. Dionysus also teleported away, the demonic campers were better than this.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Demeter yelled, before summoning vines to bind the rest of them, before it landed on Persephone X Hades, which led to her into a frenzy as well.

Meanwhile, Hades got his 'evil Stepmother is looking for him' feeling

Hermes attempted to shut the damn website off, before it landed on a him and Percy fic.

"WHAT PSYCHO'S WROTE THAT JUNK TO BEGIN WITH! THAT IS IT, I SPARED THE HUMANS THIS MUCH, BUT NO LONGER!" Hermes, using his awesome god powers, destroyed the entire internet, deleting the evil fics forever.

However, this ended up causing massive chaos in the world, and Hermes ended up replacing Dionysus at Camp Half Blood for this debacle

Meanwhile, the entire fiasco had been observed by a mysterious man, his appearance wrapped up in brown cloaks. After being compared to a 'famous Anime and Manga character' far too much, he learned what to do.

"Honestly, there worse than the councils back home" he sighed "And to make matters worse, where's Fluffy?"

Clap clap for the Mysterious Power Cameo, rated M


End file.
